User talk:ResonX
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the Monty Uno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 23:16, February 12, 2010 Awesome I saw your edit for Monty Uno! It was awesome! Did you do all of that? Finally! Someone can help me around the Module, beside Numbuh J-4!--'NinjaSheik' 23:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Um...Thanks for the enthusiasm lol. I'll try to do as much as I can to help this wiki. And I can tell it REALLY needs some help lol. If you like my style of writing, you should check out my work on the SpongeBob SquarePants wiki. I practically wrote the whole site.ResonX 00:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. Please, help us out on the Code Module. This is so stressing me out because I want to improve this place so much...Man, I sound like Numbuh 362 right now. EDIT: You're doing great, ResonX! Thanks for the help around this place!--'NinjaSheik' 00:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Blog Please read the blog I post, follow the directions and report to my talkpage.--'NinjaSheik' 02:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm Numbuh 9,001 and I guess I'll be in Sector D, although I'll do other types of editing as well.ResonX 02:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) As I stated on my userpage, some members might be assigned into more Sectors. Like the KND, I will assign a leader, depending on how good you are. And please follow my directions. I want everything on my talkpage so I don't have to go everyone else's talk pages to see what we agree on. If it isn't too uch trouble, please go to my talk page and create a section titled "Numbuhs & Speciality", and please state your Numbuh and speciality. Oh, and make sure you edit your userpage, so I know who you are.--'NinjaSheik' 02:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Talkpage When will people will listen to me?! Go to my talkpage and follow what I put on my talkpage! And you can't decide what Sector you're in until everyone sumbits their entry! That decision is up to me and Supreme Leader Fairly! Just please follow directions.--'NinjaSheik' 00:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Would you please tell me your specailities? If you're not going to put the info on my talkpage, I'm going to it myself.--'NinjaSheik' 20:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm a writer. Give me an article, I can rewrite it. I could potentially rewrite every page on this wiki within a matter of months. I try to present information in a professional and objective point of view, and will do my best to remove all typos and idiotic vandalism from articles. I can also help with the categories and improve the organization of the wiki, as I have already started to do with the Characters category.--ResonX 20:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Listen, you've seen the edit I made for Numbuh 362's page, right? Well, please make pages similiar to hers, but if it's a character that apperas in so much, try to state what they do in whatever episodes as best as you can. You're a great editor, so I may give you the position of leader in one of the Sectors I will assign to you. Of course, I want to see who's the best. For now, can you please edit Numbuh 274's page and put italics when writing our an episode he appears in. For example, Operation: Z.E.R.O.. This is how it's suppose to be.--'NinjaSheik' 20:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, there. Chad Dickson. You asked me to do that as an example, right? I'll write episode titles in italics from now on.ResonX 20:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Can you do me a favor and put that you're in Sector D out of your userpage. It is likely I would put you there, but I want to wait until everything it settle. And who knows, I might assign you as leader.--'NinjaSheik' 20:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Concerns I understand many things are lacking on this wiki. To be honest, I acted the same you did on Fairly's page when a came here. That's the only reason why I act to bossy and why you need to follow the directions. Hmm...I need to make a new Sector for templates makers. If you are able to make templates and reconfiure the infoboxes, I encourge you to do so. Please, state any problems you need help with on my talkpage and I will deliver it to Fairly. After all, I am second-in-command of this place.--'NinjaSheik' 20:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Sorry, sorry, and sorry again for responding to this so late. I've been going through family issues at my house, and...yeah. Anyway, the best advice I can offer to you is to just enter something into the field for now. I'd like to thank you for helping out so much around here. You've done a lot of good work, and I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. When I came to this site, it was abandoned, save for some unregistered contributors and a few editors that didn't seem like they were helping out much. We still have a very long way to go before this place is awesome, though. You think we should get a deletion template? I've spotted it on a few pages that I've deleted in the past. That sounds like a good idea though, because I know for a fact that the template is blank. I could probably work on that tomorrow. I have work for the rest of the day today. But that's gonna get done, because that sounds like a good idea. I thought I had a category for stuff that needs deleting, but I might be wrong, and I always forget to check the Code Module Improvement categories, anyway...fairly 19:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I got an idea, ResonX. If you fill the need to, I guess you could make a whole new infobox, if you can't fix the old one. Maybe this Code Module needs a new style to it, anyway.--'NinjaSheik' 23:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to join Total Drama Wiki?--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ No. That wiki isn't a train wreck that desperately needs my input.ResonX 21:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Sector Hello, Numbuh 9,001, this is fairly (or Numbuh 212, whatever you prefer), and I'm here to report that you've been assigned to be second-in-command of Sector D and laeder of Sector T. Please report to Numbuh 14 NS for further details on rules and instructions and responsibilities and whatnot. (: Thank you for your help! fairly 04:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) You have our permission to redo, fix, whatever to the templates.--'NinjaSheik' 04:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much. I promise I will not let you down.ResonX 15:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) We trust you to do a good job. Tinker around with some of the coding first and then decide the templates we're gonna use.--'NinjaSheik' 23:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Got your message. I'll get it on it. EDIT: All right, the vadnal is stop. Everything's cool.--'NinjaSheik' 20:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Also, I'd appreciate it if you'd check out my Youtube channel. I'd really like some feedback on my videos. Here's the link. Please rate. :)ResonX 20:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I can't. I don't have a YouTube account. Plus, I'm not in to the kind of stuff you have on your account. Hey! Can you do me a favor, though? Can you make a KND music video? Please?--'NinjaSheik' 20:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Um...I don't think so. But I could probably make a KND Youtube Poop. Last I checked, Operation: Z.E.R.O. is on Youtube, which gives me a decent amount to work with right there, but not sure if all the clips for what I have in mind are available...ResonX 20:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Fine, but you should try watching some KND music video. One of my favorite is KND We're All In This Together one. The clips are awesome and love HSM.--'NinjaSheik' 20:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Direct Order You're not very active lately, but once you get back, I must ask you to fix our templates. Please, add a "Cameos" box for Numbuhs 1-5 boxes, since someone of them appear in episodes with no lines. Also, your owm character duty. Please, start with the villians, seeing as they need the most help right now.--'NinjaSheik' 02:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I've been busy with some other stuff lately and I'll try to get more work done here.ResonX 20:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But don't go on and ignore a direct order. No pressure, of course.--'NinjaSheik' 21:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC)